


Is this even real?

by muchachos



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Books, Café, Cliche af, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, book cafe, idk what to tag this im so bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchachos/pseuds/muchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream but if it was, he sure as hell wouldn't want to wake up now.</p><p>or</p><p>guitarist!newt meets bookish!thomas in a book cafe not a lot of people know about idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this even real?

**Author's Note:**

> Nerds on a kinda date and wow this is so lame

Thomas was so glad Minho had introduced him to this book cafe (which he described as his own personal heaven) because let's face it, seeing the same grumpy old school librarian for 2 years straight was pretty tiring and off-putting.  
Plus, books and coffee, served (and not to mention allowed) in one place? Who could resist?

 

He's been coming to this place for a while and this table he's currently sitting at is probably arguably and legally his now.

Honestly, this place was just so amazing that they even made his favorite coffee just for him and had the nicest staff who wouldn't mind recommending new books to read from time to time. They even played soundtracks and movie versions of books, like seriously, how awesome could this place be?

He could spend the night in this place and not mind at all and oh god, to have that dream come to life would be glorious as hell.

 

Now that Thomas had proved his point about this place being incredible, he's about to realize how truly magical this place is because the bell rang signalling someone came in and he usually wouldn't really bother looking up from his book because he'd always be totally engrossed but when some of the people in the cosy book cafe realized who came in, the usually peaceful vibe the place gave disappeared all at once for a few minutes and when it got too loud for Thomas to even focus on this book written by Nina Lacour, he finally shot his head up to see what all the fuss is about.

 

**Big mistake.**

 

It took a while for the place to calm down and give off that same chill vibe from before and Thomas just couldn't go with the vibe because how could he stay chill when he's breathing too hard and a few feet away, stood the guitarist from _exited_   a.k.a his favorite band!

 

Newt. Newt's here. And he's real. And what Thomas couldn't really understand is how these people could sit there and not care about Newt because it's not like he's from a band, which isn't really that famous, but still. And they're acting like seeing Newt here was the most normal occurrence ever. Honestly, what's up with these people?

 

Thomas was still staring, seemingly lost in a trance, jaw slightly ajar and not entirely sure if he was dreaming or this was actually real.

It wasn't long before Newt finally noticed, their eyes met for a brief eternity and newt, that slinthead, let a smirk tug along at the corner of his lips.

Thomas, embarrassed, finally snapped out of it and mentally scolded himself. He then pretended to read his book, staring at the same page for too long, and not so subtly stole glances at newt's way a couple of times.

 

Newt was talking to the girl at the counter—Sonya, he remembered, they've had conversations a couple of times now—, who was smiling too hard for her own sake, exchanging a few words, getting two cups of coffee and earning a few giggles from the girl who was still smiling a bit too forcefully.

Before Thomas knew it, Newt was heading towards his table, so he sat up straight and mentally cursed himself.

 

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ , he thought as Newt approached him.

 

Newt greeted him with this award winning smile Thomas knew all too well, "Mind if i sit with you, Thomas?" he asked, holding two cups of grande sized coffee.

Thomas didn't know what to do with the fact that his favorite guitarist was talking to him, offering to sit with him, knew his name and bought him coffee. This looked suspiciously like a coffee date of some sorts.

 

This is too much. Thomas just wanted to chill and god knows he's completely lost his chill by now.

 _Get a grip, Thomas_ , he thought as he nodded towards Newt, signalling him to come sit down. "How'd you know my name?" Thomas asked stupidly.

Newt chuckled, "My friend over there-", he nodded his head towards the direction of the counter, "Told me your name was Thomas, your favorite kind of coffee and that you came here a lot.". He smiled, eyes crinkling adorably, and in a quick moment, his eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry, that sounded pretty stalker-ish." He shook his head at himself, handing Thomas the cup of coffee brewed specially for him.

"It's good, don't worry. I kinda know stuff about you too. And as you can see am trying my best not to lose my shit in front of you." Thomas giggled like a school girl, again, stupidly, mentally face palming himself for it.

 

Newt smiled that smile where his eyes looked like they shone brighter than a million stars combined. That sounded so cheesy in Thomas' head but that's exactly how he'd describe Newt's eyes if he had to.

"Yeah, I kinda figured", he said. "Not a lot of people recognize me around here, so you could say I was pretty damn excited seeing you here", he laughed.

  
"So, you like, come here a lot, then?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. "It's the first time i've seen you come by.", He said in a matter-of-factly manner

  
"Oh, I mostly come here after hours. I kinda own this cafe, I'm a big fan of books myself.." Newt trailed off

  
"Explains why I like this place so much" Thomas muttered. "You shouldn't have told me that, Newt. You just made me like you even more.", he tsked, feeling a rush of sudden confidence.

Newt stood up, mock-curtsying, "Why, thank you, Tommy.", he winked, making Thomas laugh and blush at the nickname.

 

They've been seated at this booth for hours, introducing themselves, finding out they had a lot in common, talking about being in book fandoms, Thomas finding out Newt had a fan account only his band mates knew about ( _They were bloddy horrible! They kept teasing me about it for months!_ , Newt had said.), talking about all the horrible books they've read and pointing out mistakes they made in movie versions. They laughed and laughed, Thomas wished he'd never see the end of it.

 _This is officially the best day of my life_ , Thomas decided.

 

In the middle of a heated discussion about The Infernal Devices and Herongraystairs, Thomas' phone rang, ruining everything. It was Minho who'd texted him. If this wasn't worth it he'd kick the buff Asian's arse after.

He'll be sorry for making Newt excuse himself.

 

"Um, Newt, this was amazing, the coffee was amazing, you're being an absolute angel and wow, I just-my friend texted me saying he had an emergency so I kinda have to go.. and-" he awkwardly said "Thank you. I had a great time, your excellency." he smirked, standing up and mirroring Newt's mock curtsy from before.

The blond nodded understandingly, then playfully pouted. He was so cute, Thomas had to refrain himself from looking like a grandma and pinching Newt's cheeks. And he was definitely not talking about butt cheeks you assbutts.

"Aw you're welcome, Tommy. Can we do this some other time though? Talking about gay ships and everything with you was just the best." Newt admitted.

Thomas turned crimson red for what seemed like the umpteenth time today, "I am flattered." He chuckled, "We could swap numbers?" Thomas blurted out suggestively.  
Bloody idiot.

 

Newt was happy Thomas had suggested it, though. Or else he wouldn't have found a way on how to ask the brunet on a second date. Because he liked Thomas and Thomas still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream but if it was, he sure as hell wouldn't want to wake up now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work on ao3 so idk how this website works help


End file.
